xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitney
Whitney (Japanese: アカネ Akane) is the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City's Gym, known officially as the Goldenrod Gym. She hands out the Plain Badge to Trainers who defeat her. She is a young girl who uses Normal-type Pokémon. History Whitney appeared in the episodes A Goldenrod Opportunity and A Dairy Tale Ending. She is a sweet but ditzy young lady who easily gets lost in her own home town. In Whitney's first appearance, she ran up to Ash's Pikachu after he bumped into her Clefairy. She took care of Pikachu by giving him a kiss on the head, much to his amusement. Whitney then took Ash and his friends to the Goldenrod Galleria by taking the Underground Path as a shortcut there. However, they stumbled across many areas that they didn't want to go to. After a while, they went to a restaurant to eat some hamburgers. Later, Whitney encountered Team Rocket and they stole her Clefairy. The trio got chased down to the Magnet Train Station. They got on the Magnet Train but were stopped by Whitney, Ash and his friends. Team Rocket then blasted off with the train, empty-handed. After learning Whitney is the Goldenrod Gym Leader, Ash challenged her to a Gym match. During the match, he managed to defeat her first two Pokémon but was unable to stop her Miltank, who constantly used Rollout to deflect attacks. After Ash's defeat, Whitney invited him and his friends to her Uncle Milton's dairy farm, where many Miltank are raised to produce milk for consumption. Ash, Brock, and Misty spent the day taking care of the dairy's many Miltank until Team Rocket arrived with a barrel-shaped robot. During his fight against them, Ash came up with a strategy to defeat Miltank and asked Whitney for another match. He used Totodile and Cyndaquil To slow her down, then had Pikachu knock her out. Though the match had taken place outside of the Gym, Whitney accepted her defeat and awarded Ash the Plain Badge. She also reappeared in a flashback in Why? Wynaut!. She reappeared in a flashback along with Morty in Bagged Then Tagged! when it was revealed that Lyra's next Gym challenge was supposed to be either one of them. Trivia * Her Japanese Leader title is ダイナマイト　プリティ　ギャル！. * She is the first Johto Gym Leader encountered that uses a Generation II Pokémon in battle, which only half of Johto's Gym Leaders do. * In Generation III, a Whitney look-alike, along with Jasmine and Pryce look-alikes, can be seen as an audience member in a Pokémon Contest. * In the anime, she is the only Johto Gym Leader to have been defeated by Ash in a rematch, although it also took Ash two battles to defeat Pryce (the first battle was not an official Gym battle). * In her rematch in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, she owns both of the dual-type Normal Pokémon who do not have Flying as their secondary type — Girafarig and Bibarel (as of Generation IV). * Whitney appears as an opponent in Pokémon Puzzle Challenge. She uses a Clefairy to battle. * Whitney is the only Gym Leader whose team's movesets do not alter between Generations II and IV, although their levels do. * In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Whitney does not use any dual-type Pokémon in the Pokémon World Tournament. She shares this trait withCheren, who is also a Normal-type Gym Leader. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Red Hair Category:Gym Leaders Category:Johto Region Category:Farmers Category:Harem Category:Humans Category:Boss Battle Category:Female Category:Teachers